


Bedtime Story

by bobbiemeri



Series: Bobbie's Solangelo One Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiemeri/pseuds/bobbiemeri
Summary: Vegas, baby. Nico wakes up and Will is... well, Will is Will, and he's Nico, and why the hell is Will in his bed? Why is Nico in THIS bed? Why are THEY in a BED?





	1. Chapter 1

Nico huffed, sending his fringe into havoc. Well, more havoc; It couldn't get much worse. Jason thought it would be fun to be his usual annoying self and 'tousle' it like a 'big bro.'

"Yes, really, it will be so bad," Nico answered him, "No offence but I don't want to watch all your sorry asses get drunk. Again."

"Well then join us! You can't just go to Vegas - for a bachelor party - without getting drunk! That's like, the whole point," Leo tried.

Nico just rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back. He let his gaze wander as the rest of the crew continued to try and persuade him with strippers or some shit. To be fair, he thought, just about anyone would tune out their friends at the words Banana Hammock. As he looked for something to pccupy him, a few jostling pens in a cup holder caught his attention. But then looking at them made him bored, so he turned his gaze to the left.

Unfortunately, to the left was Percy. Despite the fact that it was his party they were driving to, he wouldn't let anyone else take the wheel. Even when Jason fought him on it. Nico breathed in a bit. Percy's rough hands gripped the pleather wheel, strong muscles bulging slightly as he turned. His shoulders were cut squarely, sharpening his jawline that much more. In the mirror, Nico could see his sea-green eyes animate, brighter than ever. And his lips... a soft pink, like coral. But not nearly as rough. Or at least Nico guessed... watching them move...

"-already most of the way there anyways."

Oh. Right. How long had Percy been talking to him? "Yeah....." Nico said cluelessly, agreeing to whatever Percy was trying to get across. He was still staring. Nico looked away, hoping his cheeks weren't flushed. He could practically feel Jason giving him pity eyes. Hypocrite. You're the one who forced me to come. To Percy's bachelor party, nonetheless.

"How far?" Frank asked. No doubt he was getting uncomfortable with the Priess' low roof.

"Three hours. Ish," Percy affirmed. Leo cheered, and the rest of the boys joined him. Nico just groaned. Still? They had been driving all day. Sounds like too much opportunity to stare dramatically out of the window, if you asked him. But, back to it. Talking to the idiots only encouraged them, and staring at Percy wasn't particularly good for his health.

***

Suffering. That's all driving with them was. If he had to hear another story about how awesome Piper and Calypso and Hazel and Annabeth were he might explode. All he had been hearing for the past three and a half hours was:

"I wish I could be getting married!"

"I wish I could be getting married!"

"I wish I could be getting married!"

"I'm so happy that I'm getting married!"

It was enough to drive any man insane. But, they had made it to the hotel and back, and now they were standing outside a club, so Nico could abandon them as soon as they got in there. And that he did. Nico slipped away behind a slot machine at his first opportunity. What? He wasn't there for Percy, he was there because Jason made him come, and he knew Jason wouldn't want to babysit him all night. So, he headed for the bar. And not the fancy one up front. The one they hid in the back for loners like him. He wasn't sure why he picked the bar, either; he could do literally anything in here. But he didn't want to. 

Heartbreak will do that to you.

Five pachinko machines and a hell of a lot of card tables later, Nico found it. Despite the bar's solitude, and tiny frame, the club still bothered to put a couple layers of blue neon around it. To be honest, more than anything it was just sad. An old man sat at the far end of the bar table, making love to his tonic and gin... and that was it. Seven seats empty, if you didn't count the bartender. Nico sat down with a huff, putting a hand in his hair as he waited. He hated his brain some days. And his heart. An engaged man, for fucks' sake. Why?

"May I get something for you?"

Nico looked up to see wild silver hair and a blue vest with a scratched name tag.

"Whiskey on the rye, please," he squinted, "Bob."

"Coming right up, friend," he grinned. Nico pursed his lips in a brief smile, eyes widening with it. Friend, really? He had just met the guy. But, his drink was ready in less than a minute. Pretty good.

"Thanks," Nico said to him, tilting his drink to him before taking a swig.

That night was long. There were a lot of drinks. Every once in a while someone would come and go from the bar. A man in a police uniform. Three young ladies with martinis the size of their heads. A sexy blonde. But Nico was there the whole night, gradually getting more bored and more drunk. At first, he wondered if the alcohol was working; he still felt pretty depressed. But as time dragged on he felt himself thinking, 'Fuck it'. And with that, he ordered three more shots of tequila, downed them and bid goodbye to his 'friend' Bob. Surely his stupid friends will have moved on to a different club. Maybe without them, Nico could have some fun.

***

Oh, Fuck. His head. Nico clutched it, groaning as he rolled over onto his back. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open against the daylight streaming in through the window. Instant pain. "Jesus," he muttered, slapping his hand right back over them. What even? How much did he drink? He breathed in through his nose. So far, he could tell he was in a hotel room. That's good. Hopefully, it was the one his friends had booked them. If not.... how much cash did he have left? He turned his head to the left side of the bed, where he always kept his phone and wallet. Sure enough, through the cracks in his fingers, he could see said items. Also good. You do not understand true panic until you wake up with a hangover and missing phone.

Nico groaned once more, reaching for the black leather bifold. He opened it quickly, expecting to see at least two hundred dollars there. Unfortunately, he was sorely disappointed.

"What the fuck?" he asked no one in particular.

"You spent it on roulette, remember?" answered a husky voice. Nico whipped around, eyes wide, suddenly very aware of the fact he was only wearing boxers. He was met with a well-muscled, blue-eyed blonde. Nico could tell the boy was well-muscled because he was not wearing a shirt. In his bed. In their bed. 

"What the fuck," he repeated, barely a whisper.

They grinned. "Bet it all on double zero, said it was your lucky day."

"Who are you?" he whispered. The Blonde's smile dropped, and his eyes fell. A soft chuckle escaped him. That was ironic, wasn't it? Last night Nico said he would never forget his name.

"Will. Will Solace." he mumbled, dragging his gaze back to Nico's.

"Like the doctor?"

"Well, actually, I am the doctor."

Nico stared blankly for a few seconds. "No, you know what, no. That doesn't matter. Get out of my bed," he said finally, sitting up irritably.

"Nico..." Will pleaded. He sounded so heartbroken.

"Get out!" Nico yelled, covering his face with both hands. Something cold touched his face. Nico pulled his left hand away, eyes wide. Right next to his pinky shined a small, gold band. "Oh. Oh God." he squeaked, terrified.


	2. The Morning After

"Nico..." Will pleaded. He sounded so heartbroken.

"Get out!" Nico yelled, covering his face with both hands. Something cold touched his face.

"No, Nico, you don't understand..."

Nico pulled his left hand away, eyes wide. Right next to his pinky shined a small, gold band. "Oh," he squeaked, terrified. Then he looked to Will. "Is that... are we?"

The doctor's sad, apologetic look met Nico's gaze.

"Fuck. It is. Oh my god, we are. You... and I. Oh my god," Nico breathed, "OH. MY GOD."

Despite how he felt, the least Will could do was sympathize. So he scooched a little closer, reaching a hand out to the brunette's shoulder. "Nico, it's okay, we'll -"

But as soon as Will made contact, Nico's very scattered, very shocked reflexes took over. 

"Ow!" Will shouted, holding his nose.

"What the fuck?" Nico yelled.

"'What the fuck?' Why are you asking me 'what the fuck'? I should be asking you 'what the fuck'! You just punched me!"

"I AM MARRIED TO A STRANGER, SOLACE."

"I'm not a stranger! I mean, not by normal standards, I know we only met two days ago but -"

"Two days..." Nico whispered, so quiet Will couldn't even hear.

"Just because we were drunk doesn't mean I didn't get to know you. I know you quite well I think and you got to know me and-"

"TWO DAYS!?"

"Well - yeah, I mean, you were passed out for most of the second one but -"

"They must be freaking out! Oh my god, what time is it?"

For a second, neither one of them moved. Nico stared at him, eyes wide. "This whole trip was supposed to be done in two days, what if they left without me? What time is it, Solace?" Nico spat.

"I don't know!"

Nico scrambled to the edge of the bed, grabbing his phone. "Fuck," he whispered, then leapt into action. His head seemed to break the moment he stood, but he ignored it, blinking furiously as he searched the room for his clothes. He had just put his pants on when he noticed Will staring. Nico hissed, "Could you not?"

"Sorry," Will said, in a tone that meant he wasn't sorry at all. Nico just shook his head. "Right. I don't have time for this."

Nico threw his phone at Will, aiming for his face. Unfortunately, Will caught it. "Put your number in there, okay? I'll message you so that we can work out the divorce."

"Divorce?" Will's face fell. "Don't you want to think on it, at least?"

"No. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, but I do not want to be married to you," Nico explained, frantically doing up his buttons. As soon as he was sufficiently covered, he marched over to Will, who had still barely moved. "Got your number in there?"

"Yeah, but -"

"Good. I'll text you later. Bye. Sorry." Nico rushed to the door. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Nico?" sounded Percy, who was the first to see him pop out of the room. The whole lot of them seemed to be in various states of vacation mode across the hall, outfitted with plastic beads, wide-brimmed hats, half-buttoned shirts and the works. Leo was extra festive, if that's what it meant to be missing pants in Vegas. 

"Dude! Nico was here the whole time!" shouted Jason, who had only 'found' Nico moments after Percy. 

"Yeah! I just figured that out!" Percy answered dubiously. 

"But we totally checked here! Leo, didn't you check?"

"Well..." Leo started carefully.

"Leo!" Jason and Percy shouted.

"It's not my fault! Some of those girls with the sparkly booty shorts walked by!"

"Leo!" Frank added helpfully. 

They kept going, and only seconds flew by, too fast nonetheless. Nico was having a hard time processing it. Dear God, he was so happy to see them. He hadn't had very long to spiral thus far, but as an accomplished spas, Nico had managed enough panicking to wonder if he'd ever see them again. Watching them argue nearly made him tear up. Even so, he wanted to rip their throats out. Leo's especially. He fucking MARRIED someone. They didn't even know where he was and he MARRIED someone. If they had been there for him none of this would have happened.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, completely silencing the bickering boys. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Nico was seething. Even the satisfying look of terror on Frank's face didn't calm him. None of their blank, wide eyes did. Every one of them looked completely flabbergasted. Maybe he was too aggressive this time? Nico then starting to panic again, but then their expressions faded slowly into cheesy, stupid, grinning amusement.

"Dude," Leo whispered to Percy. Then, when the gaping idiot didn't reply, Leo began to smack his arm. "Dude."

Nico spun to where they were staring. Oh..... oh, fuck! He was so stupid. How did he forget? "Will!" he hissed, desperately wishing the stupid hottie would get out of the doorway and stop embarrasing him.

"Oh, so that's his name!" shouted Leo. Christ. He sounded like a twelve-year-old who ate too much birthday cake. 

Consequently, Nico felt like stabbing himself. "What the fuck! Will! What are you doing?"

Will's eyes darted between the large crowd of people, the towel he was holding over his junk, the wallet, and Nico. "Uh, you were running and I thought -"

"You wouldn't bother with pants?" Nico interrupted, trying not to kill him. Or grope his abs. 

Immediately, the remains of Will's confident smirk turned into nervous blushing. "No. Well, yes, I just -"

Nico, shining in crimson, nearly punched him again. "Oh my god. You know what? I don't care. I don't care, just - ugh!" Nico shoved him back into the room and closed the door on Will's protests.

When Nico spun around, the first thing he noticed was Leo's face, lit up like a firework. Jason seemed to be thinking something through. Frank was averting his eyes and looking shy, but Percy... Percy was completely freaked out. His own friend, disgusted. Apparently, that was all it took for Nico's eyes to well up. Leo didn't notice.

"Dude! Who was that. He's like, WAY out of your league."

Nico was taken aback, but he didn't have the energy to lie. "His name... is Will. Will Solace."

Leo was still hitting Percy, who hadn't moved. He snorted, "Who names their kid after a doctor?"

"No, he actually - um, is the doctor."

Leo's slaps got more aggressive. "YOU were IN BED with a FAMOUS DOCTOR? BRO, WE BARELY TOUCHED VEGAS. YOU'RE A PRO."

Nico's face felt like a furnace. Jesus, he had to tell them, didn't he. He did. Oh, fuck. This was not how he had pictured coming out. At all. Though Leo was oddly supportive. Mind you, it was just cause Nico had fucked someone, but still.

"Well, actually, I -"

"You didn't smash? Dude, why was he naked, then? I'm confused."

"No, w-we did. O - or at least I - I think so..."

"Bro, how drunk were you if you can't even remember?" Leo asked, a bit of concern touching his excitable tone.

"I - don't know that's not the p -"

"Why weren't you with us, Nico? You would have been a lot safer." Jason added. Of course that would be the first thing he said.

"I don't know maybe I just -"

"We did have fun, it would have been better if we knew you were safe," Frank commented.

"I'm sorry, I was -"

"SMASHING A DOCTOR!" Leo again.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Nico shrieked. The whole group took a step back. Well, except Percy. "I'm - I'm trying to tell you something."

Leo had stopped hitting people. But he glanced over to Jason and whispered, "What else could there be to tell? I thought STI's didn't make an appearance for a few weeks at -"

"Leo, shut up," Jason said, eyes on Nico. "What is it?"

He nodded. If possible, his face must have gotten hotter. "I - um - well, I may have had sex with him b-but if I did it w-was because I um. He - well - I.. acci - accidentally married him," Nico shut his eyes, wincing. Waiting for whatever yelling the group had to do.

"Y - you're gay?" Percy asked. Nico gulped, but not before Leo and Jason both gave Percy's arms a good whack. He barely flinched, just holding a confused eyelock with Nico.

Nico looked down. "Yeah, I fucking guess," he murmured angrily.

"Bring him out," Percy demanded, stone-faced.

"What?"

"The doctor. Bring him out. I want to see him."

Nico hesitated. But after a few seconds of that glare, he was defenseless. "O - okay."

He his head slowly towards the door. "Solace? Can you - can you come out, now?"

"Well, I won't be coming out with as much style as you did but -" he opened the door, "Hi, my name is Will, I'm Pansexual."

Nico blinked. If he had recovered from his embarrassment at all, this was definitely a relapse. No one moved. Except Leo, who felt the need to smack Frank. He would have smacked Percy, but Percy was too busy glaring at Will.

"No? Tough crowd?" Will joked, still smiling awkwardly. At least he had managed to put on some pants.

Percy stepped forwards. "Do you think this is a game, Solace?"

"I... I wouldn't count it, no."

"Over here," he growled. He was really starting to scare Nico. No one had ever seen him like this, as far as he knew. Even Solace dropped his smile.

Will shuffled past Nico, to the middle of the hallway and near Percy.

Percy took another step forwards, closing the gap. His face was inches from Will's. "If you so much as look at a hair on his head wrong, Solace, you're dead," he snarled. "My friend has been through a lot and he doesn't need you being another fucking hole in his heart, you understand me? I think I speak for everyone when I say I'd gladly go to jail for Nico, so if I spend my life behind bars I would be more than happy to make sure it was because you were spending yours in a hospital bed. Do not. Hurt him. You got that?" he hissed, voice low and quiet. Menacing.

Will looked up at him, determination in his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Percy's nose twitched, then he turned to Nico. "I'm not proud of you for how you acted this weekend, but I am proud of you for talking to us. Congratulations on coming out, and on your marriage. I'll do my best to support you, no matter what decision you make."

Nico took in a breath. He really hoped he wouldn't cry.

***

Will practically skipped in, holding the breakfast tray like it was the key to neverland. "Nico..... Nico wake up!" he chuckled, setting the tray down and yanking the blinds open. A small groan echoed from the pile of blankets on the bed. Will turned around, cheeky as ever. Glaring back at him was a very sleepy and very stubborn looking Nico.

"I hate you, Solace."

"Ah, come on, we both know that's not true."

Nico just wrinkled his nose. He looked about to hide under his covers again, but then he lifted his head back up.

"Wait a minute... is that?" he laughed a bit, "did you bring me McDonald's for breakfast."

"Kids Meal, on me," Will winked.

"Hm."

"Awe, come on, Sunshine. It's almost noon, anyways," Will chuckled, swinging his hips as he danced over to the lump on the mattress.

Nico groaned again. "Do not call me Sunshine."

Will hopped onto the bed, poking Nico where he guessed his stomach was. "As you wish, my little ray of darkness."

Out of nowhere, the blankets exploded, and Nico was at Will's eye level, giving a full level death stare. Will just grinned. "Happy anniversary, Nico."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bAhaha! Finding these in my drawer of musty forgotten one-shots was absolutely a BLAST. My old writing style is so free and full of life! Of course, all my old works have some *interesting* characterizations and a few ahem... cliche... elements... nonetheless, I'm glad to have found them... and I hope anyone reading them has enjoyed them as well. Thank you for reading, and have a lovely rest of your day :)


End file.
